survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Northeastern: Back Bay Brawl
|castphoto = |previousseason = |nextseason = |mostvotesreceived = Lexi Cassano (12) |mostidolsfound = Avalena Linsky,Tara Maggiulli,Ryan Dondero, Andrew Carlson,Mish Culbert (1) |mostindividualimmunitywins = Andy Lok (3) |mosttribalsattended = Harrison Trenh, Andy Lok (12) |fanfavorite = Harrison Trenh ||returnees = Lexi Cassano (All or Nothing) Avalena Linsky (Season 1) Ryan Dondero (Season 1) }}Survivor Northeastern: Back Bay Brawl is the second season of the Survivor Northeastern series. It features twenty players spread out across two starting tribes, Matata and Rose. The season was won by Lydia Tavera, who defeated Andy Lok and Jackie Renzi by a vote of 6-2-0. This is the second season hosted by Casey Abel. Twists Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jolynn Martin' Unknown Major | | rowspan=5 | | rowspan=9 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Perri Lomberg' Computer Science Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Dan Mondschein' Graphic Design Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Kevin Hutsell' Unknown Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Monica Fernandez' Nursing Major | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Tara Maggiulli' Undeclared Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Morgan Lenney' Nursing Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Rob Mennuti' Biology and Math Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Alec Cinque' Business Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Ryan Dondero' Mechanical Engineering Major | | | rowspan=11 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Dania Abu Hussein' Unknown Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Andrew Carlson' Data Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Mish Culbert' Undeclared Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Nate Otenti' Engineering Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Avalena Linsky' Biochemistry Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lexi Cassano' Biology Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Harrison Trenh' Business Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |17th Voted Out 8th Jury Member | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Jackie Renzi' Business Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Andy Lok' Computer Science Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1 |- | | align=left style="background:#727272; color:white"|'Lydia Tavera' Unknown Major | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |} Episode Guide Voting History